


A Private Performance

by xenoglossy



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoglossy/pseuds/xenoglossy
Summary: Sybil comes backstage after the show to find Red standing in front of the dressing room mirror, unpinning her hair. As it tumbles down her back in a fiery cascade, she smiles at Sybil and says, “Help me off with my dress, won’t you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudine/gifts).



Sybil comes backstage after the show to find Red standing in front of the dressing room mirror, unpinning her hair. As it tumbles down her back in a fiery cascade, she smiles at Sybil and says, “Help me off with my dress, won’t you?”

“Of course,” says Sybil, and says nothing more, because they’re not here for conversation. She unzips Red’s gown and pushes it down over her shoulders, over her hips. It pools on the floor, and Red steps out of it. Shoving it aside with a foot already freed from its beautiful, impractical shoe, she stands before Sybil in only her panties and stockings, and waits, letting Sybil be the one to close the last little distance between them.

Sybil kisses her, gently, because Sybil is always careful never to seem too eager, too hungry. For Red this is a bit of fun, and if she ever realizes that it isn’t the same for Sybil, Sybil won’t have even this much anymore. The thought sends a red-hot spike of pain through Sybil. And so she is gentle, calm, unhurried.

Red’s hands run over Sybil’s body, and she starts making an attempt to unfasten Sybil’s own dress, but Sybil murmurs “Not now,” and Red lets her hands rest lightly at Sybil’s waist. Sybil begins making her way down Red’s body with her lips and tongue, kissing Red’s neck, each breast in turn, her stomach. Every shiver, every hitch of her breath sends a fierce joy shooting through Sybil.

Sybil’s lips brush over Red’s inner thigh, the stretch of exposed skin above her thigh-high stockings. Red’s breathing grows heavier, and her hips push forward. Sybil starts on the other thigh, letting Red squirm for a few moments more. She likes to savor these moments, the fleeting feeling that Red wants-- _ needs _ \--her.

At last she shoves Red’s panties down, and Red steps out of those too, and then reaches back to brace herself against the vanity table--in the process knocking some makeup to the floor, which she ignores. Sybil kneels before her once more. She slides a hand between Red’s legs, feeling how wet she is--knowing she, Sybil, is responsible for this--and then lets her tongue follow her hand.

As Sybil licks and sucks, Red makes little noises, and Sybil feels triumphant. It isn’t, if she’s honest, a selfless desire to give pleasure to the person she loves. It’s that Red, when she sings, has a way of making you feel that she’s singing just to you even if you’re one out of hundreds in the crowd, and it’s why Sybil fell in love with her, and it’s also the thing that Sybil really can’t stand about her. When she watches Red performing for a packed house, half of Cloudbank there to listen to her, Sybil burns with jealousy. In those moments, Red belongs to everyone in the crowd, just a little. But this performance is just for Sybil.

Red comes with a full-throated moan, and Sybil holds onto her hips, a little too tightly perhaps, as she shakes, as her balance gives just a little. She remains standing, though, and probably would have without Sybil’s help.

A few minutes later, she gets dressed, and leaves the room with a casual “See you later!”

Sybil watches her go, and burns.


End file.
